


Let You Down

by KuttingCorners



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, And angst, Angst, Bad Writing, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Gen, I mean I think, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Beta, One Shot, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Season/Series 04, Sad Ending, So Does Glimmer, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuttingCorners/pseuds/KuttingCorners
Summary: It had been days.Weeks.Months.They don’t know anymore.They can’t tell.When they first arrived, they had some form of hope.Hope they could escape.Hope this was all a dream.But as time went on, their hope died down.Their tension had dissolved.They saw no reason to hold grudges against each other. They were in the same situation, anyways.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> hii  
> um  
> i lost chapter 4 to unlucid dreams so to make up for it heres this  
> i write terribly  
> so  
> give feedback and let me know if it made u feel anything or not  
> kudos pls  
> enjoy  
> <33

It had been days.

Weeks.

Months.

They don’t know anymore.

They can’t tell.

When they first arrived, they had some form of hope.

Hope they could escape.

Hope this was all a dream.

But as time went on, their hope died down.

Their tension had dissolved.

They saw no reason to hold grudges against each other. They were in the same situation, anyways.

Glimmer let the cell door shut behind her before raising her weakened arms to her head, fondling the jewels on the headpiece she’d been given. Her arms quivered as she could barely lift the headpiece off her head.  
The crown fell to the floor and ungracefully shattered. The normally alarming noise of glass shattering into a million pieces had barely stunned Glimmer. In fact, it had barely gotten through to her. Her sight blurred as tears threatened to break out.  
She stumbled towards her bed and sat down, almost in a brainwashed manner. She could only hear static as she gazed at her cut up palms. Bruises littered her limbs.

  
Horde Prime had relied on Glimmer to help him utilize Etheria as a weapon. It was painful for her. She couldn’t tell where the pain came from, however.  
The sting of betraying her planet was expected every time she was called upon, but it always stung the same. And whenever she failed to help draw Etheria to Horde Prime, he would berate her, bash her, and push her past unthinkable limits, and her pained screams of feeling almost torn apart pushed him further for some perverse reason.  
She was covered in burns.

Whenever Glimmer did something right, Horde Prime would pamper her. His pampering always left the taste of bile in her mouth, but after some time, she couldn’t bring herself to refuse. Her limbs would fail her after extreme attempts to help Horde Prime against her will. She could only stay quiet.

Horde Prime hosted dinners with his leading commanders, and of course, Glimmer. His persona then was an enormous contrast to whenever he’d abuse her into doing his bidding. For dinners, he always requested for Glimmer to be dressed up extravagantly, as she should “look like the queen she is.”

  
He never treated her like one though.

Glimmer couldn’t tell if it was herself or the food, but she tended to lose her appetite. Food no longer felt appealing. It was all bland to her. Maybe it was herself, though. She no longer felt hunger. When weight loss became apparent on her, she wasn’t even stunned. She never blinked an eye to her unhealthy state. She no longer looked forward to being rescued or escaping. Her goal of doing so was eventually forgotten as she begrudgingly accepted having no purpose than to just hurt the people she loved.

Their faces eventually began fading from her memory.

She tried her best to grasp onto any faint memories she had with her friends and family.

She misses them.

She misses them?

She can’t tell anymore.

She can never decide as to what she’s feeling at a moment.

The moment her life was placed into Horde Prime’s hands, nothing was really her decision anymore.

She was subjected to this life now.

And it was her fault.

Glimmer felt excruciating pain in one of her shoulders.

The tears finally broke through.

The static in her head faded as a voice flooded in.

Her unheard apologies tormented her.

Her unheard apologies to Adora.

Glimmer chastises herself.

She should’ve known better.

She should’ve said the right words.

But she said the wrong ones.

And the right ones torment her every day.

Serving as a cruel reminder to what she had done to get herself in this situation.

Neglect. Arrogance. Stubbornness.

She sits there.

Alone.

The door opens.

Glimmer’s depressing thoughts shift slightly.

Her eyes flicker to the door, and standing there is a petite figure— not much taller than Glimmer, but more slender than her.

It’s Catra.

Catra had climbed her way through ranks quite quickly.

It’s almost concerning.

When the girls had first arrived on the ship, Horde Prime had shown clear disdain to Catra.

So when Horde Prime was suddenly smitten with her, Glimmer was stunned.

Whenever she tried to ask Catra about the sudden change in Horde Prime’s attitude towards the feline, Catra never gave her a solid response.

The first thing Glimmer noticed when Catra entered was her scent.

After spending months in the same cell, Glimmer picked up on Catra’s usual scent, which made it easier to identify Catra during dark nights.

Her scent was off.

Her scent was tainted.

Tainted with one so familiar, but so foreign.

The next thing she noticed was her posture.

It was stiff, yet weak at the same time.

Catra looked like she could pass out any second.

It was supposedly late at night in Etheria, and the two tried their best to maintain an Etherian sleep cycle.

But her fatigue didn’t look more like exhaustion.

Her fatigue said _pain_ and _stress_.

The next thing Glimmer noticed was Catra’s clothes.

It was at this point an alarm went off in her head.

Like Glimmer, Catra also came to the dinner meetings.

Like Glimmer, Catra was also dressed up extravagantly.

But Glimmer always noticed how uncomfortable Catra looked in the dresses she was given.

It’s not that Catra doesn’t like dresses. She doesn’t prefer them. Catra’s agile and always moving around— it’s hard to move around in dresses freely. They restrict your body and to show some kind of moral respect, it’s best to wear something involving pants for more freedom. However, if Catra was prompted to wear a dress, she wouldn’t refuse.

But the dresses that were apparently “tailor-made” for Catra were always too revealing.

With dresses with inconvenient cutaways, Glimmer tends to catch Catra pulling up the top of her dress, or always crossing her arms around her chest. To catch these details always made Glimmer’s stomach twist.

Other times, dresses were too short.

Catra wasn’t even that tall herself, teetering between 5’2 and 5’3.

However, Glimmer also tended to catch Catra tugging on the skirt of a dress or crossing her legs.

Other times, dresses were too tight.

Catra isn’t that busty, but she has an hourglass figure.

In more skintight dresses, Glimmer’s eyes always uncomfortably drifted towards Catra.

Catra always seemed ashamed.

The dresses always made sure to trace every curve and crevice on Catra’s body perfectly.

Glimmer wasn’t that surprised when Catra gradually became more conservative and began attempting to cover up her body ad much as possible whenever she was given the chance.

She always thought that the constant revealing dresses made Catra’s body confidence deteriorate. That the surplus flaunting of her curvy body made her uneasy and seek out baggy or oversized clothes whenever she was free to do so.

That’s what she thought.

Seeing Catra this time and in this state made her thoughts take a dark shift, in spite of Glimmer’s apprehension.

The cell door quietly shut behind the feline, dimming the room.

With the light that shone through small windows, however, Catra’s still body remained illuminated.

Her dress was torn.

Her dress was tattered and shredded.

Glimmer’s mind almost shut down as the alarms were blaring in her head now and her blood began heating up.

Trying to organize her thoughts, the first thing she remembered was something revolting she caught Horde Prime saying to Catra.

_“You may not be royalty, but you have a body fit for a queen.”_

The comment made Glimmer almost puke at first, but she was too scared to ask Catra about it at the time. The memory of watching Catra’s forced smile shift into discomfort and fear (with a dull flame in her eyes ignited) was enough to mortify Glimmer into silence. Whenever she attempted to ask Catra about the nauseating statement, her heartbeat quickened and her head spun and her stomach stirred and she just couldn’t.

So eventually, she brushed it off. 

But now, dots began connecting in her head.

The scent…

_…Horde Prime?_

No.

_Nonono._

Glimmer tried to shake off the vague idea forming.

She didn’t want to believe it.

_She didn’t want to believe that Horde Prime could…_

_…But he can stoop so low…_

The final piece to the puzzle was when Glimmer’s eyes met Catra’s hesitantly.

Her stomach twisted and churned and she could’ve almost thrown up right there.

Catra’s eyes were puffy and glossy.

Catra was crying.

Small gasps came from Catra’s throat and her body began violently shaking.

“G-Glimmer?”

Glimmer felt tears forming in her eyes now as she rose to her feet and gasped.

“Catra…?”

At this point, Catra’s gasps broke out into sobs as she fell to the floor, her body still shaking.

The right words tormented Glimmer again as her throat closed in on itself and she could only watch Catra breakdown. Her heart plummeted.

This is her fault, right?

It’s her fault for opening the portal.

It’s her fault that she and Catra are stuck aboard a creep’s ship with no way out.

And most of all,

It’s her fault Catra was manipulated, used, and _violated_ by Horde Prime.

_Dammit, Glimmer._

_Say something…_

_“C-Catra… I-I’m sorry.”_

It had been days.

Weeks.

Months.

They don’t know anymore.

They can’t tell.

When they first arrived, they had some form of hope.

Hope they could escape.

Hope this was all a dream.

But as time went on, their hope had disappeared.

And new pain was brought into their life.


End file.
